Identity theft and fraudulent user transactions continue to grow as a problem facing financial institutions. Fraudulent transactions cost banks and other financial institutions large sums of money every year. Currently, authentication measures including signing credit card receipts, using 4-digit personal identification number (PINs), providing CCV codes with credit card purchases, submitting zip code information, etc., have all been used to reduce the likelihood of conducting a fraudulent transaction. However, additional measures are still needed to reduce fraud and illegal financial transactions.